Beautiful Mess
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: ...su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna y Steve hubiera rogado porque lo hiciera, en lugar de yacer en aquel espacio de la carretera, con la pierna izquierda aparentemente rota, por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, con varias laceraciones en sus brazos, manos y rostro, además de aquel corte en la sien que tanto sangraba, manchando su rubio cabello...


**Holas, este es mi segundo One shot de Henry Danger, ¡espero que les guste!**

**Además quiero agradecer a Laura: No tienes ni idea de que tan feliz me hizo tu comentario, me alegra que mi historia anterior te haya gustado y realmente espero que esta también te guste. :)**

* * *

Beautiful Mess

Steve estaba aburrido o ¿cansado?, realmente no lo sabía, su día no había sido el mejor, comenzando con una mala noche gracias al trabajo, luego una de las tuberías principales de su casa había explotado de la nada, inundando así todo su jardín y mientras intentaba arreglarlo había recibido una llamada de su jefe diciendo que por falta de personal debía trabajar viernes, que de hecho era su día libre y ahora estaba conduciendo hacia su oficina a aproximadamente 40 km/h o eso pensaba, no tenía ni energía para asegurarse, sentía que caería dormido en cualquier momento, así que decidió o más bien rogó que la música le ayudara, por lo que bajo la vista hacia su celular, ubicado en el borde del asiento del pasajero, estaba casi seguro de que el cable USB, para conectarlo al radio del auto debía estar en la guantera, pero primero debía alcanzar el teléfono, apartó la vista de la carretera unos minutos, lo que en cualquier otro momento de lucidez consideraría incorrecto y alargó la mano para tomar el celular, no obstante escucho una bocina y tomó en cuenta que se estaba desviando del camino, al mismo tiempo que sin desearlo empujó el celular hasta que este se precipitó fuera del asiento, siguió mirando al carretera hasta asegurarse de que el auto no se desviara o tuviera la intensión de mantenerse estable en línea recta, cuando estaba seguro de tal acción, notó que se acercaba a un semáforo, sin embargo esa parte de la carretera estaba casi desierta y la conocida señal de tránsito aún estaba en su luz verde, por lo que volvió a quitar la vista de la carretera y se inclinó todo lo que pudo para lograr tomar el celular, fue complicado y juraría que el destino se estaba riendo de él, más cuando lo logró, escuchó un golpe y un grito femenino, que sonaba bastante asustado, entonces su pie aplastó el freno sin siquiera pensarlo y lentamente se enderezó hasta poder observar a través del parabrisas.

Inicialmente se sintió aliviado, ¿lo imaginó?, pero enseguida recibió una respuesta y casi un infarto al mismo tiempo, porque si bien al mirar al frente no había nada ni nadie al observar a su izquierda notó a una chica morena de aparentemente 16 o 17 años, parada contemplando con miedo y mal escondida desesperación algún sitio frente a capo de su automóvil, su cerebro no tuvo que conectar los cables para entender lo sucedido, había arrollado a alguien.

Después de lo que pareció 3 segundos eternos, tuvo la audacia de alejar su mano izquierda del volante y abrir la puerta del lado del conductor, salió lentamente del coche, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, entonces, miro hacia la parte delantera de su auto y vio a un chico que aparentaba tener la misma edad que la chica morena, pero a diferencia de esta, no mostraba miedo, ni mucho menos desesperación en su expresión, en pocas palabras, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna y Steve hubiera rogado porque lo hiciera, en lugar de yacer en aquel espacio de la carretera, con la pierna izquierda aparentemente rota, por el ángulo en el que se encontraba, con varias laceraciones en sus brazos, manos y rostro, además de aquel corte en la sien que tanto sangraba, manchando su rubio cabello y eso fue el preciso momento en que su atención tomó en cuenta la escuela secundaria que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera ¿Cómo no la notó antes?, casi al mismo tiempo también tomo en cuenta que ambos chicos levaban mochila, aunque por supuesto la perteneciente al chico estaba tirada a un lado de él, seguramente se le cayó por el impacto causado por su auto, después de intentar encontrar una excusa válida que no lo haga sentir como el peor ser humano del universo, su cerebro también descubrió que había todo un grupo de estudiantes amontonados en la entrada de la institución educativa, observando todo lo ocurrido con un dejo de preocupación y miedo al mismo tiempo, a la vez, cuando Steve miró hacia arriba sin saber que esperaba encontrar, notó que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Seguramente los chicos vieron el auto, pero esperaban que como toda persona racional el conductor del mismo frenara cuando el semáforo mostrara su luz roja, no contaban con que el mismo no estuviera atento a ninguna señal de tránsito porque estaba más preocupado por alcanzar un maldito teléfono.

\- ¡Henry! -

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel grito, su cabeza casi automáticamente giro en la dirección de la voz y notó que tal sonido había provenido de la chica, la misma que ya no se encontraba parada al lado izquierdo, pues en algún momento, perdido entre sus desesperados pensamientos, se había colocado de rodillas junto al chico rubio.

Steve aún no tenía idea de que hacer y fue ese preciso momento, el que escogieron sus cuerdas bucales para intentar hacer un sonido.

-Yo…-

No sabía que palabras planeaban salir de su boca y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo profundamente, porque su oración fue interrumpida por la voz de la chica, que mirándolo directamente y con lo que parecía un fuego furioso reflejado en sus ojos marrones habló:

\- ¡¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?! - ¡Llame a una ambulancia ahora! -

Su cerebro no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para buscar su celular que al parecer seguía sosteniendo en su mano derecha, desbloqueo la pantalla y marco los conocidos números de emergencia.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia? -, una voz femenina habló por la bocina del teléfono y Steve nuevamente no supo que decir.

-Yo…- ¿Por qué no paraba de repetir ese monosílabo? ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Atropellé a un chico y ahora estoy llamando a una ambulancia Y esto me parece tan irónico porque una parte de mi quiere huir y fingir que nada paso, pero la otra parte quiere patearme hasta sentir el mismo dolor, que probablemente sintió el chico con el impacto?, porque definitivamente todo esto es su culpa y este es un error que no sabe cómo solucionar.

\- ¿Señor sigue ahí?-la voz femenina habló nuevamente.

-Eh…yo…, quiero decir…, un chico, atropellaron a un chico, necesito una ambulancia-

-Disculpe, necesito la dirección-

-Eh si…yo-, Steve miró a ambos lados de la carretera y no logró encontrar el nombre de las calles, hasta que finalmente sus ojos enfocaron en el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la escuela secundaria "Secundaria Swellview".

\- Frente a la Secundaria Swellview-

\- Una ambulancia estará allí en 5 minutos-, fue la última respuesta que oyó formular a la voz femenina, antes de cortar la comunicación, Steve hizo lo mismo con su teléfono y repitió las últimas palabras escuchadas.

-Una ambulancia llegará en 5 minutos-

Las palabras fueron dirigidas a la chica y está seguro de que sonaron como una disculpa, pero no le hicieron sentir mejor, aun así, ella no parecía estarlo escuchando o por lo menos no le prestaba tanta atención pues todavía se encontraba arrodillada junto al chico, cuyo nombre al parecer era Henry, porque ella no deja de repetirlo como si intentará, que llamarlo por su nombre fuera suficiente para que estuviera bien, no obstante, el chico no se veía nada bien. Steve no era médico, su profesión ni se le acercaba, pero estaba seguro de que la palidez del chico no era nada saludable.

\- ¿Charlotte?, ¿Qué … qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Henry? –

Otro chico apareció y la chica, que, al parecer, se llamaba Charlotte, levantó la vista y observo al dueño de la voz, Steve notó que sus ojos ya no mostraban ese fuego furioso como antes, ahora estaban asustados y ni siquiera se estaba molestando por ocultarlo, de hecho, parecían vidriosos y el chico que aún estaba parado, soltó la mochila que cargaba y se arrodillo para abrazar a la chica, cuyo cabello rizado se movió por la fuerza con la que su amigo le abrazó.

-Jasper…-, la voz de Charlotte parecía tan pequeña y parecía casi imposible pensar que era la misma que le había ordenado llamar a una ambulancia anteriormente.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarlo, creo que ya entendí lo que paso-, el chico, Jasper, al parecer, miro del auto al chico rubio y luego a Steve, casi con desesperación como pidiendo una explicación, no obstante, todo lo que salió de la boca de Steve, fueron las mismas palabras que había repetido hace un momento.

-Una ambulancia llegará en 5 minutos-, aún no le hacían sentir mejor.

Jasper soltó a su amiga, mas no le quito una mano del hombro, actuando como un apoyo y el también empezó a llamar a Henry, pero no solo por su nombre, Steve logró escuchar algunas frases como: - ¡Todo va a estar bien, Hen! - ¡Vas a estar bien! -

Mientras tanto Charlotte había colocado, con cuidado, una de sus manos sobre una de las lastimadas de su rubio amigo, como intentado brindar algo de apoyo, seguramente rogando porque Henry lo sintiera.

Pasaron 5 minutos y la ambulancia aún no aparecía y Steve estaba punto de entrar en pánico ¿Qué tal si el chico, Henry, tenía algún daño interno? ¿Qué tal si esta espera resultaba fatal para él? ¿Podría vivir con la muerte de un chico en su conciencia?

Entonces escuchó la conocida y siempre característica sirena de una ambulancia y aunque eso no le quitó todo el miedo, si sintió un alivio espectacular. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, sus ojos enfocaron la ambulancia, esta se detuvo casi a la altura de su auto y varios paramédicos bajaron de ella, medio segundo después, uno de ellos se le acercó y le preguntó con una voz demostraba autoridad y requería respuestas.

\- ¿El auto es suyo? -

\- Eh si… si, yo…-

-Ahórrese las respuestas, cuando la policía venga puede dárselas, llegaran en 2 minutos máximo-

-No-, otra voz interrumpió la corta conversación con el paramédico, Steve observo a la chica, Charlotte acercarse a ellos, aún parecía bastante afectada, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos mostraran seriedad, atrás de ella, su amigo Jasper se apresuró para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Char que haces? -

-Usted viene con nosotros-. Habló Charlotte, sin ni siquiera molestarse en responder a su amigo. –

-¿Por…por qué?-, preguntó Steve sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-Esto es su culpa, así que usted vendrá al hospital, en su auto, porque estoy segura que no recibió ningún daño o en todo caso si tiene que quedarse su automóvil, para investigación o lo que que sea que hagan primero los policías, tomará un autobús, pero usted vendrá al hospital, porque cualquier cosa que pase, sea lo que sea, usted deberá responder-

-La policía…-, el paramédico comentó, pero la chica le cortó.

-Puede interrogarlo, después y si no lo encuentran, pues contará como si hubiera huido ¿No?, será peor para el señor-, Charlotte se dio la vuelta para regresar junto a la ambulancia, con su amigo siguiéndola detrás, mientras Steve se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer, miró al paramédico, quien también parecía sorprendido y solo le dio un encogimiento de hombros antes de regresar a su trabajo.

En ese momento Steve notó que algunos autos seguían pasando por la carretera, al menos por la otra vía, Steve divisó a lejos, lo que parecía un taxi y rápidamente le hizo señas para que parará, el taxi le hizo luces antes de hacerlo y luego de comprobar que tenía dinero en el bolsillo se subió al asiento trasero y él dijo al chofer.

-Cuando la ambulancia parta, por favor sígala-

El chofer parecía tener la intención de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero después de mirar varias veces entre Steve y la escena del accidente, se conformó con decir.

-Ok-

La ambulancia tardó unos cuantos minutos más en encender y partir directo al hospital, Steve no vio por ningún lado a los amigos de Henry, por lo que supuso que tanto Charlotte como Jasper, habían ido en la ambulancia, Steve sabía que talvez pudo haber preguntado si podría ir en la ambulancia también, pero honestamente no quería ver el daño que había causado. Charlotte tenía razón, todo era su culpa y probablemente no debería estar gastando energía en seguir pensando en encontrar una excusa para lo que pasó, debía responder, tal y como la chica había dicho, estaba dispuesto a responder, pasara lo que pasara, no obstante, eso no evitaba que rogara a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando porque el muchacho se encuentre bien o al menos con el tiempo se recupere, quizá eso reduzca un poco su culpa. El chico tenía tan solo 16 o 17 años, de seguro planeaba salir con sus amigos en la tarde, ir con su familia a algún lugar, hacer la tarea o cualquier otra actividad que hacen los chicos de su edad, indudablemente no tenía idea de que terminaría siendo llevado a un hospital por ser arrollado por un tipo lo suficientemente inteligente para distraerse en medio de una carretera.

El chofer, no hizo ninguna pregunta, mientras seguía a la ambulancia o no sabía cómo formularla, cuando llegaron al hospital, Steve tuvo que reunir todo el valor que le quedaba para pagarle al chofer, salir del auto y atravesar la puerta principal del hospital para enfrentarse al desastre que el mismo causó.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la recepcionista del hospital, la ambulancia, definitivamente ya había llegado por lo menos 5 minutos antes, pues el taxi había tenido que parar en 2 semáforos, haciéndolo sentir todavía peor, mientras el vehículo de emergencias podía avanzar sin ningún problema.

Cuando se iba acercando a la recepción, la mujer detrás del mostrador, de aproximadamente 30 años le brindo una sonrisa, seguramente lo hacía con cada persona que se acercaba, una forma de tranquilizar en caso de que un pariente o conocido este gravemente herido y hospitalizado en ese lugar, pero tal acción no funcionó con Steve, porque esto era su culpa y ese era un pensamiento que al parecer no quería abandonar su cabeza.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? -, preguntó la mujer.

-Eh… si yo… un chico…, su nombre es Henry…-, ¿Cuál era su apellido?, Steve no estaba seguro de que lo hayan nombrado y si lo hicieron, realmente no le prestó atención.

-Creo que necesita ser más específico-, comentó la mujer con una sonrisa que aún se mantenía.

\- Lo …lo lamento, no se su apellido, él fue arrollado…. hace poco, la ambulancia, debió llegar hace como 5 minutos-

\- ¡Oh claro!, si aún no hay reporte alguno, tal vez debería quedarse en la sala de espera hasta que tengamos algún reporte-, dijo la mujer mientras con su brazo derecho señala un pasillo no muy lejos de ahí, casi como si fuera una costumbre o una tradición señalar exactamente hacia el mismo lugar, Steve se preguntó, ¿Cuántas veces al día tendría que señalar tal sitio para tantas diferentes personas? ¿Cuántas veces al día tendría que ver tantos rostros preocupados?

Mientras caminada al lugar señalado por la recepcionista Steve no pudo evitar rogar otra vez, porque el chico, que él había arrollado, estuviera bien o aún más importante que estuviera vivo, aun así, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, nunca podría quitarse la imagen del chico yaciendo en la carretera, herido, pálido, demasiado tranquilo y silencioso para un chico de su edad. Cuando estaba cerca del lugar indicado, sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por una voz que a estas alturas ya conocía bastante bien.

-Sí, ese es el hospital, no se preocupe señora Hart cualquier noticia que tengamos, la informaré enseguida…-

La chica, Charlotte, estaba hablando por teléfono en una esquina de la sala de espera mientras su amigo, Jasper, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas más cercanas a donde se encontraba ella, mirando al suelo, seguramente tampoco podía sacarse de la mente la imagen del accidente.

Charlotte, notó su presencia, pero solo le dedico una mirada que Steve no supo cómo interpretar y siendo incapaz de sostener la mirada con ella, se sentó en una de las sillas de la primera fila, cerca de una mujer de más de 60 años, por el cabello blanco que adornaba su cabeza. La señora lo observó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Por qué todo el mundo sonreía?

-Estoy aquí por mi nieto-, habló la señora. Steve no supo que decir y solamente la observo de vuelta.

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenía 6 años, soy prácticamente su única familia, tiene 16 años, sus compañeros lo molestan, hoy lo empujaron por las escaleras, un accidente, según su punto de vista-

\- ¿Estará bien? -, preguntó Steve sin pensarlo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz formulando esa pregunta.

\- Afortunadamente, los doctores solo dijeron que querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero estaba despierto desde el accidente hasta cuando lo trajeron aquí, lo que era una buena señal-

Steve no pudo evitar pensar que Henry también había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y además sangraba, él había estado inconsciente, al menos durante todo lo presenciado, se preguntó si quizá se había despertado en la ambulancia, dándole una sonrisa a la señora a su lado, Steve cambio su posición para poder observar hacia atrás, intentado descifrar por los rostros de Charlotte y Jasper si sería oportuno preguntar tal incógnita, no obstante ellos no le prestaron atención pues estaban hablando entre ellos, al parecer algo privado por lo bajo que hablaban, Steve un poco decepcionado, volvió a cambiar su posición, casi al instante que escuchó la voz de Jasper.

-Está bien, llamaré a Ray-

Steve lo escuchó pararse y caminar, probablemente a la esquina donde Charlotte se encontraba antes, después de unos segundos, lo escuchó hablando por teléfono.

-Hola Ray, soy Jasper-

-Sí, sí, ya sé que sabes que soy Jasper-

\- No, no me arrestaron otra vez-

-Eh… Ray algo malo pasó-

-Es Henry-

-Él…lo golpeó un auto -

-No, no estoy bromeando, sabes que nunca bromearía con algo así, él es mi mejor amigo-

-Si te enviaré la dirección por mensaje-

-Si cualquier cosa que sepamos te lo comunicaré, lo prometo-

\- Y Ray, para que lo sepas, Henry va estar bien, estoy seguro, él es, él es Henry, sé que no se rendiría tan fácil-

Jasper cortó la comunicación y Steve aún no se sentía mejor, se preguntó quién era Ray.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Steve escuchó varios pasos por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de espera, después de unos segundos apareció una pareja, un hombre alto y una mujer rubia, junto a una chica también rubia de unos 13 años. Apenas entraron los ojos de la mujer pasearon por toda la sala hasta localizar a la persona correcta e ir directamente a ella mientras decía con una voz que reflejaba alivio.

-Charlotte-

La chica rubia, su hija, supuso Steve y su esposo la siguieron. Steve volvió a cambiar de posición para saber lo que pasaba en la parte de atrás.

La mujer rubia estaba abrazando a Charlotte, luego hizo lo mismo con Jasper y cuando lo soltó, dijo con una voz que reflejaba una clara desesperación

\- ¿Qué paso? –

-Pasó que Henry me salvó-, Charlotte comenzó y después de suspirar, como para darse ánimos a sí misma para seguir hablando, continuó:

-Estábamos saliendo de clase, yo me adelanté porque debía pasar por la tienda a comprar unos ingredientes que mi madre me pidió, Henry se ofreció a acompañarme, íbamos cruzando la calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo para los automóviles, vi que solamente había uno así que crucé sin ver, mientras sacaba la nota de mi bolsillo y verificaba todo lo que debía comprar, supuse que el auto se detendría, Henry seguramente pensó lo mismo, él estaba detrás de mí, cuando ya había cruzado más de la mitad de la carretera sentí que Henry me empujó y antes de que pueda siquiera volver a pararme, un golpe sonó detrás de mí, grité del susto y cuando pude volver a estar en pie, Henry estaba…él estaba ahí…, inconsciente y herido… y un auto parado en frente…-, la voz se le cortó al final y Jasper la volvió a abrazar. Y aún en el abrazo de su amigo, dejo escapar un lastimero –Lo siento-, dirigido a la mujer rubia.

-Charlotte nada de esto es tu culpa, Henry, él, lo conozco, es mi hijo, el hubiera hecho lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque se lo prohibiera, además pudo haber arrollado a ambos, el solamente debió tener tiempo para hacerte a un lado a ti, no hay escenario en el que esto pudo resultar mejor, solo peor y créeme cuando digo que me alegra que tu estés bien-, la mujer rubia, habló y Steve pudo notar que la forma en lo dijo mostraba que estaba siendo completamente sincera.

Aun en el abrazo de su amigo, Charlotte le sonrió.

-Una vez subió a un árbol para salvar un gatito-, mencionó el esposo.

-Aun pienso que el gato ni siquiera necesitaba ser salvado, esa fue la primera vez que subió a un árbol-, todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Pero a pesar de ese gesto de alegría, Steve podía notar que el sentimiento que más abarcaba los rostros de todos, era la preocupación, hasta en la chica rubia fingía ver su teléfono, aun cuando era obvio que este estaba apagado, estaba seguro que todos habían notado ese detalle, por la forma en la que la miraban, pero optaron por no decir nada.

Pasaron 5 minutos más y Steve volvió a escuchar pasos, esta vez bastante apresurados por el pasillo por el cual la familia de Henry había llegado, luego de unos segundos vio a un hombre de unos 30 y algo, aparecer e ir directamente hacia los amigos y familia de Henry, con intranquilidad y seriedad mezclados en sus ojos azules.

Steve vio como el recién llegado saludaba a todos, incluyendo un abrazo a la madre de Henry, para luego preguntar si había alguna novedad.

-Aún no sabemos nada, Ray-, Respondió Charlotte.

Tuvo que pasar casi una media hora, hasta que un médico llegó a la sala.

-Familia de Jason Watson-

Steve pudo haberse levantado y gritar exasperado ¿Quién era Jason Watson?, si la señora a su lado no se hubiera levantado y se hubiera presentado como la nieta de Jason, antes de ir directamente al doctor.

-Él está bien, como suponíamos el golpe en la cabeza no era nada malo, le dolerá por unos cuantos días, pero todo estará bien, su muñeca izquierda esta fracturada, pero nada grave, si me acompaña puede verlo y en unos 15 minutos todo estará listo para que puedan ir a casa-

La señora sonrió con una alegría tan contagiosa, que Steve se encontró sonriendo a la vez, luego miró a Steve por unos segundos con la misma sonrisa antes de seguir al doctor para reunirse con su nieto, mientras Steve se quedaba pensando en que no daría porque Henry, saliera ileso del accidente.

Tuvo que pasar una media hora más, antes de que otro doctor llegará a la sala de espera y preguntara por la familia de Henry Hart.

El doctor no tuvo que decir nada más para que todos los conocidos de Henry se acercaran al doctor e hicieran un semicírculo alrededor del mismo, el doctor parecía un poco intimidado por estar rodeado de esa manera, no obstante, solo necesitó como 3 segundos para volver a su actitud seria y tranquila de médico, para calmar los constantes - ¿Cómo está? - que salieron de las bocas de todas las personas ahí reunidas.

\- Esta estable-, comenzó el doctor y todos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

-Tiene una pierna rota, es una fractura cerrada y no es tan grave, también tiene pequeñas laceraciones que se curaran con el tiempo, el golpe en la cabeza, es una pequeña contusión y también tiene un corte cerca de la misma que por supuesto sangró por el impacto de caer al suelo, necesitó 3 puntos, pero nada lo suficientemente grave, está despierto ahora por si quieren verlo-

\- ¿Podemos entrar todos? -, preguntó Jasper.

El doctor lo miró dudando, luego miró a los demás, que parecían rogar con solo observarlo, el estudiado en medicina suspiró.

-Está bien, pero, no hagan ruido, podría meterme en problemas por ello, está en la habitación 140-, fue lo último que dijo el médico antes de retirarse.

Steve, ahora tampoco sabía qué hacer, así que esperó a que todos desaparecieran por otro pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones antes de seguirlos, observo que todos entraban a la habitación que decía 140 en la entrada y no pudo resistir la tentación de escuchar que ocurría adentro, así que miro y comprobó que no había nadie alrededor antes de pegar su oído a la puerta.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Henry cómo te sientes? -, escuchó preguntar a la madre del chico.

-Estoy bien-, Steve escucho decir a una nueva voz que supuso que era la de Henry y no pudo sentirse más aliviado de escuchar por primera vez esa voz, aunque sonaba un poco cansado.

-Me alegra que estés bien-, escuchó decir al hombre, cuyo nombre al parecer era Ray.

Steve escuchó más de los comentarios aliviados de todos, hasta que un comentario casi lo hace saltar de su piel.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el conductor del auto? -, pregunto la chica rubia, que al parecer era la hermana menor de Henry.

-Está aquí-, contestó Jasper. –Charlotte lo obligó a venir-

-No lo obligué, es su responsabilidad responder, el accidente fue su culpa-

\- ¿Dónde está? -, escuchó preguntar a Ray.

-Estaba en la sala de espera, el tipo que estaba en la primera fila-, contestó Jasper.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en 5-, contestó Ray y Steve lo escuchó caminar por la habitación.

-Espera-, escuchó a Henry, decir con voz aun cansada y un poco ronca. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

-Voy a hablar con él-

\- ¿Con tu puño? –

\- Henry ¡Te arrolló! Y terminaste en el hospital con una pierna rota y…-

\- Golpearlo no solucionará nada-

-Henry…-

\- ¿Y si yo habló con él? –

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que la madre del chico hablara.

-No sé si es una buena idea, cariño-

-Mamá, no me pasará nada, además sí estuvo dispuesto a venir, debe importarle lo que pasó-

-De acuerdo iré por él-, Ray habló y antes de que alguien pusiera decir algo, Steve abrió la puerta.

Todos lo observaron, un poco sorprendidos y Steve supo que necesitaba dar una explicación.

-Yo… eh sentí que debía venir…-

\- Bien… ¿Puedo hablar con él a solas? -, inquirió Henry, mirándolo con ojos marrones cansados y a pesar del nerviosismo que Steve sentía, estaba aliviado de ver al chico despierto.

Todos miraron con duda a Henry antes de salir de la habitación y observar a Steve con duda y advertencia, en el caso de Charlotte y Ray.

Este último le dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Steve.

-No olvides que estaré a menos de una pulgada de la puerta-

Cuando en la habitación, no quedaba nadie excepto Henry y él, Steve por enésima vez no supo que hacer, ni que decir.

-Eh… ¿Supongo que quiere explicarse? ¿Verdad? -, preguntó Henry con un dejo de cansancio aun notorio en su voz.

Steve suspiro, no obstante, antes de comenzar a hablar, la voz del chico volvió a sonar.

-Si quiere puede sentarse-

Steve necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un grito de sorpresa y dejar caer su mandíbula, antes de decir:

\- ¿En serio, estas invitando a sentar a quien te atropello? –

-Supongo que todo tiene una explicación-, fue la respuesta del chico rubio y Steve no pudo evitar observar, su pierna vendada, los puntos en su sien y las laceraciones antes de sentarse en una de las sillas, al lado izquierdo de Henry y comenzar a narrar, como de mal había sido su día y cómo pensó que sería una buena idea distraerse en medio de la carretera, finalmente no pudo evitar la disculpa que salió de sus labios.

\- Realmente, lo siento-

No espero recibir casi enseguida una respuesta.

-Disculpa aceptada-

\- ¿Qué? -, preguntó Steve observando al chico sonreír ante su incredulidad.

-Antes de que lo diga…no es una broma-, respondió-, Henry.

\- ¿Por qué me perdonarías tan fácilmente?,-

-Porque lo entiendo-

\- ¿Cómo…? -, pero Steve no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Henry siguió hablando.

-Tengo un trabajo y ha sido bastante difícil equilibrar eso con el estudio y las cosas de familia… en ocasiones es bastante agotado que solo quisiera recostarme en mi cama y dormir para siempre…pero no me arrepiento de nada, es un trabajo… genial, he descubierto que esto es lo que me gusta hacer y eso…es… suficiente… para seguir. Sé que fue un completo error, distraerse en la carretera, pero si no le importara nada, su velocidad hubiera sido como a 200 km/h… me golpeó como a 40, lo que de alguna manera me salvó de terminar peor… tal vez una parte de usted, tenía el presentimiento de que algo así pudo pasar y …por eso no había aumentado más de ese límite de velocidad-

Henry terminó de hablar y se recostó más profundamente en la cama de hospital, parecía agotado.

Steve estaba sin habla y después de unos segundos preguntó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Solo un poco cansado-, Henry le respondió aun con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-, fue lo único que Steve dijo y luego de también sonreír al chico, se levantó, abrió la puerta y luego de observar aun un poco temeroso a las personas en el pasillo, en especial a Ray frotándose los puños se dirigió a la sala espera, supuso que la policía le iría buscar, así que ese le pareció el mejor lugar para esperar.

Como lo supuso la policía llegó y fue un alivio cuando estos le informaron que todo lo que tendría que hacer es pagar una multa, era una cantidad un poco alta de dinero, pero ya que el accidente no fue tan grave y los policías habían determinado, luego de también visitar a Henry, que el accidente fue eso, solo un accidente por descuido, no tendría que pisar la cárcel ni nada por el estilo.

Los oficiales le dijeron que podía retirarse, también debía retirar su auto de la estación y que, si no pagaba la multa, entonces si se vería en problemas. Steve no se preocupó por esto último lo haría lo más rápido posible, estaba a punto de salir del hospital, pero decidió regresar y despedirse de Henry, el chico de alguna forma le había salvado al solicitar hablar primero con los policías.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y Steve observó que Charlotte se encontraba adentro, por lo que se quedó ahí, sin hacer mayor acción.

-A veces pienso que eres demasiado bueno-, dijo ella.

-Char, todo esta bien-

\- ¿Y si hubiera sido peor? –

-Char, todo está bien-

-Henry, pudo haber resultado peor-

-Char, todo está bien-

\- ¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo mismo? -, pregunto ella con exasperación, pero Steve notó diversión en sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte? –

\- Henry… tu…, tú me empujaste, me sacaste del camino…-

\- Y no me arrepiento-

-Hen…-

\- ¿Sabes que me hubiera matado? -

\- Una mayor velocidad, un…- Charlotte no pudo continuar porque Henry la interrumpió.

\- Tu en mi lugar-

\- Hen, el auto nos hubiera golpeado a ambos-

\- Y me alegro de evitarlo y que solo yo esté… así-

\- Eres un tonto valiente ¿Lo sabias? -, Charlotte se acercó a él e inclinándose le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Cuando ella se separó, Steve pudo observar que ambos estaban sonrojados y no pudo evitar sonreír, no quiso interrumpir el momento y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Hacen linda pareja ¿no? -

Steve miró a Jasper parado junto a él con una sonrisa enorme, mientras trataba de calmar su corazón por el susto.

-Eh… pues…si-, contestó Steve, - Yo me tengo que ir-, completó, pero antes de empezar a caminar a la salida del hospital agregó:

-Tienes un amigo, realmente especial, es una increíble, una super persona-

\- No tiene idea de la magnitud de la palabra super-, mencionó Jasper.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Inquirió Steve confundido.

\- Nada, no importa-, contestó Jasper con nerviosismo.

Steve le miro un poco confuso, pero luego le restó importancia y se retiró.

Mientras esperaba a que un taxi apareciera, Steve no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, este desastre no fue tan malo, tendría que explicarle varias cosas a su jefe, pero realmente ya no le preocupaba, solo esperaba, volver a ver al chico otra vez y que esta vez ningún accidente, esté de por medio.

Meses después Kid Danger, le salvó de un robo y se quedó un poco confundido cuando este le miró con algo parecido a reconocimiento, cuando le devolvió la billetera que un tipo llamado Jeff le había quitado.

El compañero del Capitán-Man, se despidió y Steve le restó importancia.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**La canción Sad Song de We the Kings y Elena Coats, me inspiró para el título de la historia, no estoy segura si la canción calza a la perfección con la historia, pero recomiendo escucharla, es hermosa :')**

**Att: Lázuli**


End file.
